Tino's Adventures of Ready Player One
is another epic Disney/Warner Bros. crossover made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In the year 2045, much of Earth's population centers have become slum-like cities due to overpopulation, pollution, corruption, and climate change. To escape their desolation, people engage in the virtual reality world of the OASIS (Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation), where they can engage in numerous activities for work, education, and entertainment. Wade Watts (Tye Sheridan) is a teenager from Columbus, Ohio who frequents the OASIS and attempts to win "Anorak's Quest", a game created by the recently-deceased creator of the OASIS, James Halliday (Mark Rylance), in search of its Easter Egg. The winner is to be granted full ownership of the OASIS and Halliday's $240 billion fortune. While Wade works with several friends from the OASIS to discover Anorak's treasure, Innovative Online Industries (IOI), an evil corporation lead by CEO Nolan Sorrento, employs a number of Sixers to try to discover the treasure first and seize control of OASIS for themselves. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Mavis Vermilion, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Arisa Uotani, Ayame Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Kagura Sohma, Kazuma Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Saki Hanajima, Shigure Sohma, Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Sally Bollywood, Doowee, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Mr. Huggles, Elyon Brown, Will Vandom, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Philip, Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Lucemon, Ranamon, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Akito Sohma, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Lucius Heinous VII, Ice King, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, and Buzz Buzzard guest stars in this film. *This film will be censored. Scenes #Opening/Meet Wade Watts # # # # # #The Race for the Copper Key # # # #"Why Can't We Go Backwards?"/The Second Race/The Copper Key # # # #The Rise of Mechagodzilla #The Final Battle (TAORPO)/Gundam and the Iron Giant vs. Mechagodzilla/Getting to the Easter Egg # #Ending (Tino's Adventures of Ready Player One) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Exploring films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films